


Observing Eyes

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eyes, M/M, ZADE, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: Dib is an obsessive stalker as he watches Zim from a tree.





	Observing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked it? Well I hope you enjoy it.

Log date 4/17/28  
Zim is relaxing on his couch due to his robot's pestering. From my vantage point, I am able to make out his antenna and exposed eyes.

Dib scribbled the words furiously within his note book. It was a perfect opportunity to learn of any future plans or new behaviors of his nemesis. It was such a shame he still needed to replace the 900 security monitors he had after Gaz and his dad burned them.

But no matter! From his spot in this tree, he was far away enough to not be noticed, yet close enough to see Zim clearly. Dib couldn't help but smile in interest. He brought his high tech camera back to his eyes.

Heh. Zim clearly didn't like the show that was on. Yes suffer lizard! Oh if that alien found out about the information he got today he'd scream! But he won't! Dib laughed darkly in his mind at the thought!

Just look at him exposed! Disguise free! Dib took a few pictures with glee; zooming in on Zim's face as the invader blinked his eyes.

Hm, his eyes. That reminded him, he needed to rewrite some of his discoveries. With a slick hand, Dib grabbed his note book hidden in his trench coat.

Subject has no irises, in relation to Earth animals, means his species isn't social. Since his species is an invading race, this makes sense, they must have never had 'family' relationships for this evolutionary trait to occur.

Dib glanced back at Zim, watching as his antenna slicked back as he groaned in anguish.

His big eyes are adequate for seeing in the dark, especially being a reddish color. (Is it a common color in his species?) His species probably lives on a planet lacking sunlight or originated mainly in caves.

Dib looked through his camera again. Despite these conclusions, Zim's eyes were still different than any other animal. Mainly those pink 'false irises' of his that weren't just highlights from the sun. No they moved somewhat like irises, but were completely different with how they adjusted shape and had two in each eye.

He scribbled the trait of the pink spots as he watched GIR walk back in with a large armful of snacks. Zim was saying something, but he couldn't make it out. Trip.  


Dib covered his mouth in an attempt to prevent his laughter from watching Zim scream due to the robot spilling one of the foods in his eye. Oh man! Don't give away your position Dib! A snort came out none the less though as he realized he could take pictures of this! These were going to be just for him! And copies too!

Dib continued smiling as he did just that, watching on as Zim rubbed his eyes. Heh! That's what's you get you Liza-

"GUAH!" Dib nearly fell off the tree from the sight of Zim pulling out his eye, and the investigator frantically grabbed his falling camera. Instantly, his eye was looking through the lens once more toward the horrific sight. Yet his heart flipped with excited wonder. 

Irkens can pull out their eyes! Wait. Dib leaned forward while he zoomed in more, breath catching in anticipation.

There. There were wires attached to the eye! Dib grinned broadly at the discovery. Of course! They were synthetic! Robot eyes made to probably have an advantage over their enemies, or to better handle various planets!

Dib took pictures as Zim shook the other eye off from the mysterious liquid. Only when both eyes were in place did Dib turn away.

Looking around urgently, he found that his note book had fallen from his lap unto a branch just below him. With practiced maneuvering he easily got it, uselessly glancing at the green house as he pulled out his spare pen.

A new discovery, Zim appears to possess removable ocular implants. Wires are connected to the robotic eyes, and are shaped like rounded ovals. The pink spots might actually be focus points similar to a camera. Since all of the sclera is clearly visible, and nothing appears to be connected to these pink irises, perhaps they're suspended in a conductive gel or liquid of sorts. If so, then the pink irises would be a denser substance that receives messages through the ruby sclera.

Dib tapped his chin with the pen. Of course they could be something else entirely... And if he was right in his written theory, then why were there two pink irises in each eye?

Dib looked through his camera, as if he'd notice a behavior of Zim's eyes that he never noticed before. But the irises moved in the same fluid motion as they always did. Zim was gripping about the situation he had just been in, GIR actually looking pleased with himself despite the lecturing. Maybe he should have brought his spy tech to hear him, he could only catch so many words. If he could fully learn how to read lips, that could be useful. Scuffling through Zim's trash every week wasn't too effective anymore. For now though, it looks like he was stuck observing.

Dib zoomed in to what might have been the farthest setting, as he narrowed in to Zim's mouth. His serpent tongue moving too fast to catch most of it, only grasping the words, "task", "focus", and "eyes". And Dib was forced to adjust and readjust as the Irken sat back on his couch.

Looking back at the eyes, Dib could not help but marvel at how the TV light refracted off them. The near transparency of the ruby in them. Was the surface similar to glass? Could it easily break? Or was it as sturdy as Zim's PAK?

It was all so... fascinating...

The way Zim's eyes relaxed tiredly as they settled on the show. The way the pink irises flowed flawlessly into a horizontal position when his lids fell. How could they express such intricate expressions when it was mere code dictating the movements? If suddenly severed, would that cause a lash back of sorts to the brain? Or just hurt? WOULD it hurt?

Zim blinked, and Dib was drawn in by the sclera now. What material was it? An alien substance for certain to create such an interesting shade.. How early in life did Zim get them? Were his original eyes the same color as these? How did those look? How were these implanted? When did Irkens invent them. How far could he see?

Ruby eyes suddenly looked toward his view, and his heart leaped violently, before he realized he'd been spotted!

The shock set him tumbling backwards and down the tree. Crashing into a branch before barely catchy himself on one to further stop his decent.

Panting, and only his torso and arms holding him on the tree limb, Dib looked toward the green house with only one hand on his camera. With some relief, he saw that his alarm was false, and hadn't actually been noticed. Sighing out a puff of air, Dib climbed down the tree. 

What was he doing? He brushed the hair on the back of his head with his hand remembering the ordeal as he glanced back at the house. He should get some rest. It had been a log day. Maybe he was a bit off because of it. 

Nodding to himself, he grabbed his belongings, and headed toward his own house, ruby eyes still prominent in his mind. Yeah, that was it. Nothing unusual.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone complained about there not being a fic where Zim took out his eyes. So I wrote it.


End file.
